


En Celo

by MannyHeatlook



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Dragon!Chase, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannyHeatlook/pseuds/MannyHeatlook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre las sombras de la ciudadela, el enorme dragón, amo de la tierra de Ninguna Parte, le estaba asechando. La razón de esto, era meramente un suceso que sucedía cada quinientos años. Esta era la tercera vez. Era la mera razón por la que no había nadie en la montaña. Chase estaba en celo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Celo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/gifts).



> Hice esto para la lindaa Suriee. 9w9 Porque le encanta.

Jack suele visitar a Chase.

Casi todos los días. Las bestias de la ciudadela dejaron de importarle cuando fue el mismo amo de Ninguna Parte, parado en la entrada para recibirloNo hablaban de nada importante, tampoco mencionaban el conflicto Xiaolin contra el Heylin.

Simplemente hablaban.

Jack mencionaba sus planes para la conquista del mundo, sus ingeniosos planes de venganza, y Chase escuchaba. A veces molesto, o irritado, o sin siquiera sentir nada, sin siquiera prestar atención. Solo le dejaba hablar y hablar sin parar. Y había veces, que Jack se atrevía a preguntarle qué pensaba.Y Chase contestaba. Le contestaba honestamente. Le decía la verdad, y con intensiones de que tan solo, Jack aprendiera un poco de nada. Lo que fuera, pero cualquier cosa.

Fue en uno de esos días, de los normales, cuando Jack llegó y no estaba Chase para recibirlo cómo siempre solía hacerlo. Extrañado, el joven simplemente entró. No había nadie, ni uno de los guerreros de Chase, ni Chase.

Jack se paseó por el lugar, admirándolo y apreciándolo, realmente, Chase tenía un maravilloso gusto para haber creado ese maravilloso lugar. Aun cuan bello fuese, Jack no pudo hacer de lado la sensación de que le estaban observando. Muchas veces se volteó para verificar de qué se trataba, pero no había nadie, nadaNi una sola alma.

Sin embargo, Jack no estaba buscando bien.

Entre las sombras de la ciudadela, el enorme dragón, amo de la tierra de Ninguna Parte, le estaba asechando. La razón de esto, era meramente un suceso que sucedía cada quinientos años. Esta era la tercera vez. Era la mera razón por la que no había nadie en la montaña. Chase estaba en celo. Para el dragón era extremadamente tortuoso.

Jack no cargaba ninguna esencia, ni de hombre, y por supuesto que tampoco de mujer. Nada. Solo la de virginidad en todos lados.

Cómo la bestia que era, la enorme ansiedad de marcar su* territorio era hasta cierto punto, dolorosa. Podía sentir cada una de las venas de su enorme cuerpo exigir por la oportunidad de tocar esa blanca piel, de saborearla, y de escuchar los maullidos que sabía que haría por él. Chase se mantuvo muy quieto en su lugar, solo podía ver al joven pasearse por la enorme fuete, para que se sentara en ella.

-¿Dónde estará Chase? —se preguntó en voz alta.

¿ _No es eso conveniente_? —preguntó una voz grave en la cabeza del dragón.

 _No... No debo_. —se declaró a sí mismo.

 _¿Cuándo tendrás otra oportunidad cómo esta? Sabes que personas como él aparecen cada quinientos años, y si lo tomas ahora, ya no tendrás que esperar nunca, nunca más. Será tuyo. Por siempre_. —Chase no contestó.

-¿Chase? —llamó el joven.

 _Esta llamando por ti..._  

No lo pudo resistir. Jack se dio cuenta muy tarde.

De repente estaba acorralado entre el dragón y la enorme fuente de agua.

-¿Chase? —soltó sorprendido, viéndole a los ojos fijamente. — ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó sonriente. El dragón no contestó, simplemente acercó su enorme hocico al cuello de blanco para oler fuertemente. Jack tembló de la sorpresa. —WOAH. —soltó con fuerza. — ¿Qué haces?

La bestia no dijo nada, pero para la sorpresa de Jack comenzó a lamer el cuello.

Por el tacto que tenía, y por el fuerte olor, Chase se dio cuenta de que Jack se había sonrojado, entonces se separó para verlo, y.... la piel de porcelana se había pintado de un tierno rosado, y eso no hizo otra cosa más que provocarle a Chase más ganas de tenerlo ahí mismo.

Sin siquiera avisar, con sus enormes garras deshizo la gabardina negra y se abrió paso a la delgada camisa que le cubría el torso. El olor era aun más fuerte.

-¡Chase! —soltó Jack en un tono asustado. — ¡Qué- qué estás haciendo!

Al sentir la angustia de su pareja, el dragón entonces pegó su enorme hocico al rostro del joven, ronroneando, dandole un gesto tan gentil, había hecho que Jack suspirar, confundido, pero tranquilo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Chase? —preguntó de nuevo.

Young no contestó, solo se alejó para verle el rostro, y entonces, depositó una lamida en la boca de Jack. Jack soltó un grito ahogado de la sorpresa.

-Chase.... —soltó sin palabras.

 _Eso_ tenía que significar algo, puesto el dragón no tiene labios, entonces....

Chase volvió a lamer en el mismo lugar, y otra vez y a la siguiente, Jack se atrevió en abrir la boca dejando entrar a la enorme y delgada lengua de reptil, que en seguida se puso a juguetear con la pequeña lengua roja. Jack comenzó a jadear ante eso, y solamente eso hizo que Chase hiciera aun más movimientos, más atrevidos y fuertes.

La lengua de reptil entonces se separó del joven para dejarle respirar y se deslizó de su mandíbula al cuello, y de ahí a la clavícula que la camiseta dejaba ver. Al darse cuenta, Jack se alejó tan solo un poco y frente al dragón se quitó la camiseta para lanzarla a sabrá dios dónde.

Al verlo, Chase pasó su enorme cola por detrás del joven para acercarlo de un pequeño empujón y comenzar a lamer la clavícula una vez más, de ahí se deslizó al pecho para dedicarle exclusiva atención a cada pezón que se endurecían ante el tacto.

-¡Chase! —soltó el joven para abrazar la enorme cabeza de dragón. Chase no resistió entonces en poner al joven de espaldas para que se sostuviera por el concreto de la fuente. — ¿Chase.... —no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar, puesto fue interrumpido por la sensación, y el sonido de cómo sus pantalones eran desgarrado por las garras de la bestia. —Oh, cielos... —soltó el joven sin aire.

La bestia entonces, con sus enormes garras se atrevió a remover _delicadamente_ los bóxers negros de Jack, el pobre no dejaba de temblar de la vergüenza y más ante la sensación de las garras contra su piel. Daban la sensación de que eran cuchillas. Para ser completamente honesto, Jack ya no tenía idea de lo que estaba por sucederle, no sabía qué esperar.

Chase entonces dedicó la misma atención que le dio al resto de su cuerpo para abrirlo.

-¡Ch-chase! —soltó arqueándose ante la sensación de la enorme lengua moverse y abriéndose paso entre su cavidad. —¡Oh- CHASE!

El dragón continuó con su tarea mientras sentía al joven temblar ante las vueltas, curvas que daban la enorme lengua. Pudo sentir perfectamente cómo reaccionaba y más cuando tocó el punto de placer.

Jack había comenzado a gemir, con fuerza. Su espalda se elevaba a cada jadeo que soltaba. — ¡Cha-ase! ¡Ahíii! —jadeó. — ¡Máaas!

Al escucharle, el dragón en seguida sacó su lengua del joven para hacerle soltar un suspiro de decepción. Chase se enderezó y apreció la imagen sumisa para él, y entonces se acercó para estar a punto de penetrarlo. Jack se congeló en su lugar al sentir la punta del enorme miembro situarse en su entrada, lentamente se volteó para ver al dragón que mantenía la vista clavada en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cómo si lo calculara.

Entonces, el joven suspiró y se relajó. Chase no dudó en empujar suave y lentamente. Ante la sensación, Jack abrió la boca en un grito ahogado, era demasiado. Aun así, la bestia no se detuvo hasta meterlo por completo, y cuando lo hizo, acercó su hocico al cuello de Jack, que no dejaba de jadear, y comenzó a ronronear para tranquilizarle.

Jack se sintió querido ante el gesto, automáticamente había llevado su mando al enorme hocico para acariciar la nariz mientras suspiraba. El dragón lo tomó cómo una señal de que empezara. Comenzó a moverse mientras el joven empezaba a soltar maullidos de sorpresa, dolor y de extrañes.

-¡Ch-chase! —llamó el joven. —¡Se siente raro... ah!

La bestia no se detuvo y siguió embistiendo para empezar a tocar el punto de placer de Jack una vez más. El joven empezó a gemir, no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Estaba perdiendo las fuerzas de sus piernas, y ya no sería capaz de mantenerse de pie. Al darse cuenta, Chase llevó a Jack al suelo para que se recargara en el muro de concreto de la fuente, para así no detenerse de embestir con fuerza.

Jack ya no podía pensar, sentía su boca babear abierta por el placer, las piernas bien abiertas y apenas se sostenía con las manos en el concreto.

Lo único que recorría en su cabeza era el estado primitivo del joven. _¡Más, más, más, más, por favor, máaaas!_  —pensaba Jack.

El dragón estaba en la gloria y lo sabía. La sensación tan estrecha era sublime y los gemidos eran música contra sus oídos. Siguió embistiendo al joven hasta que le escuchó hacer un grito eufórico.

Sin embargo, eso no le detuvo del todo, ante el olor, se había dado cuenta que Jack se había corrido. El olor era tan fuerte, tan penetrante y sabroso, que no pudo evitar correrse automáticamente dentro de él. Jack volvió a gritar ante esa sensación.

Se quedaron quietos unos momentos, para que Jack se deslizara al suelo mientras sentía el enorme miembro salirse a cada movimiento que hacía. Chase se separó bruscamente para no hacérselo más tortuoso para que el joven soltara un maullido ante la separación.

De manera automática, el joven cayó de costado al suelo del mero cansancio. Ninguno dejaba de jadear. Chase sintió recuperar el control de su cuerpo para que regresara a su forma humana, desnudo y muy cansado.

Se vieron a los ojos. Jack seguía sonrojado por completo, bañado en sudor y con el pecho inflándose a cada jadeó. Entonces, lentamente cerró los ojos para quedarse comepltamente dormido.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin. Maybe? 9w9


End file.
